projectlokifandomcom-20200214-history
Beam Weaponry
Particle, laser, and plasma weaponry that use entirely magical projectiles. The individual forms of these weapons vary based upon where they're built. Lasers Typically used by soldiers from Luna, these weapons rely upon focused light on a single target. While the name would generally imply using only the visible light spectrum, this isn't often the case with modern Luna weaponry. Standard civilian laser weaponry uses a concentrated x-ray laser while military weaponry tends to use gamma ray lasers (Graser). These particular pieces of weaponry tend to only function outside of an atmosphere and, thus, are rarely used outside of ship-based combat. Infantry often uses what they refer to as a "rainbow laser", which uses a polychromatic laser beam. While there is a standard focusing crystal used to create the laser itself, the majority of the focusing work is actually done by an atmosphere itself. Unfortunately, this means that the laser must be calibrated for use from planet to planet. Most of the laser weaponry available is also available in a small laser crystal, installable in an individual's fingertip which is triggered as they flex specific muscles. All power used for this laser comes from the individual in the form of mana. As such, this is generally only installed in a cybernetic mage. Electrolasers and Neural Weaponry Typically used by soldiers from Jupiter Station, these weapons create an ionic charge from the barrel to the target. While the weapons themselves tend to be shorter range than most of their counterparts, electrolaser weaponry tends to do something special: because of the nature of the weapon, they're capible of dealing both lethal and nonlethal damage. They do very little actual damage, however. Their main mode of attack is interfering with the target's nervous system, preventing the target from acting properly or, if set to a lethal mode, forcing the target to go into a total nervous shutdown. While they would be potentially potent in personal combat, the nature of these weapons and the nature of modern machinery and electronics renders them worthless in ship-to-ship combat. Particle Beams Standard weaponry from Mercury tends to include this form of beam weapon. While not the standard liquid specialty thought to be the specialty of Mercury, the true power comes from two things. For one, the actual ammunition used is hyperaccelerated pure oxygen, which often heats and explodes on contact with a solid surface. For two, the power used is based upon combustion created by hydrogen. Overall, this amounts to a particle projector that's powered by standard water. Antiparticle Beams A standard weapon type of the Saturn military, this form of weapon uses antiparticles to forcably conver the target matter into energy. This usually creates an explosive and mildly radioactive effect. Nicknamed "Pulsars" and "Annihilation Beams," these weapons are one of two known kinds of weapons that can completely convert matter to energy in an explosive manner. These weapons are heavily regulated both inside Saturn's extradimensional pocket and on other worlds. Outside the Sol Alliance, these weapons are outright illegal and using them is considered a war crime. Plasma Weaponry A semi-natural conclusion to fire-based weaponry, this weapon type is exclusive to Mars civilians and military. This is a special case where higher power weapons aren't necessarily limited to the military, though most who own and have the clearance to use said weaponry hold some form of military rank. See: Mars society. Plasma weapons don't always simply force a standard reaction in existing materials to project at a target, as would be typical of a standard plasma pistol or rifle. Occasionally, a plasma weapon, such as the Fusion Rifle, will use said materials to force a micro fusion reaction on their target. Because of the low amount of hydrogen generally used in such a reaction, however, such a reaction doesn't always create radiation typical in a nuclear warhead. Gravity Weaponry A standard infantry weapon for Uranus, these weapons create a hypercondensed beam of force that impacts the target at long ranges or, as is standard in higher caliber weapons, interferes with the local gravitational field of the target, forcing gravity to crush the victim. The standard force beams have little to no effect on standard armor while a gravaton beam, the higher caliber weapons, completely ignores armor, though it does little overall damage to the target. Disintegrator Weaponry These weapons deal with two major forces in the universe: Probability and Nuclear Forces that bind matter together. Weapons that deal with the latter, disintegrators, cancel out all nuclear bonds, forcing the target's atomic structure to break down on even the most basic level. While an antimatter weapon would easily be able to convert matter into energy in an explosive manner, this is, ultimately, far more controlled than antimatter, as it doesn't result in the massive explosion. The other form of this weapon, the Reality Disruptor, erase the target completely from existence. It's entirely possible for this weapon, if using enough power, to retroactively erase the target as well. This is the only known weapon capible of absolutely destroying matter and energy. Conversion Beams Similar to Pulsars, a Conversion weapon is capible of converting matter to energy in a highly explosive manner. However, unlike the standard Pulsar, a Conversion beam leaves no "trash" matter behind; anything that it hits is completely converted to energy. Initially on impact, a Conversion beam drain the energy used to create the basic nuclear bonds, creating an initial effect similar to a disintegrator, then, a nanosecond later, using the energy drained from the nuclear bonds to completely convert the target matter to energy in a highly explosive manner. These weapons are typically used by the Neptune military. Category:Technology